


The Migraine

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M, Migraine, Quentin is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin is struck with a terrible migraine. Eliot comes to his rescue.





	The Migraine

Penny ended his call with Eliot and tossed his phone onto the table with a slam. He stood with his arms crossed watching Quentin who was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, practically pulling his hair out. 

Everything had been fine. They had been studying together when Quentin had suddenly been struck with a migraine. He hadn’t had one in a really long time and thought he would be ok at first. He had to occasionally stop and close his eyes for a few seconds because the light was making his head pound harder. It seemed like each minute got worse. Penny asked him if he was ok. “Yeah, fine. I’ll be fine.” Penny knew that was a lie. This kid was never good at lying. “I don’t think you are. Why don’t you take a break?” Quentin started rubbing his head. “It’s just a stupid migraine. I used to get them a lot when I was a teenager but I haven’t really had them much anymore. I’ll be fine.” 

Penny had let it go at first. About an hour later, Quentin got up from the table where they were studying at to get a drink of water and stumbled and had to grab the wall to steady himself. Penny jumped up and went to him. “You sure you’re good? You’re scaring me, man.” Quentin continued to the kitchen. “Yeah, just got up too fast. My head is pounding.” Penny watched him walk back to the table but he didn’t sit down. Instead he gripped the table with both hands and screamed in agony. Penny jumped up from his seat. “Yo! What is it? Here, sit down.” Quentin wouldn’t sit in the chair though. Instead he slowly took himself down to the floor and brought his knees up to his chest. “It’s fine. Really. I just need a few minutes.” Penny was starting to panic. “Why don’t you go up to your room and go to sleep for a bit. You don’t look so good. Do you want me to call Eliot?” Quentin was rocking back and forth this time. “No, no. Don’t bother him. He and Margo are shopping. I’m telling you, I’m fine. It’s just a headache.” 

Penny didn’t believe him. The kid couldn’t even stand up. He went into the kitchen and pulled out his phone and called Eliot. 

It couldn’t have been more than 5 minutes from the time he slammed his phone down onto the table that Eliot was bursting into the cottage. “Jesus, did you fly?” Eliot gave him a small smile. “What happened?” Penny told him about how they were studying and how the migraine snuck up on Quentin and then almost knocked him off his feet.

Eliot slowly squatted down in front of his curled up boyfriend. “Q? Are you ok?” He lifted his head up with both hands to get a look at him. “Q?” Quentin squinted, trying to avoid the light coming in through the windows. “Fuck. I told him not to call you. I’m fine. I just need to sleep.” Eliot stood up to move out of his way, thinking he was going to get up but Quentin didn’t move. “Come on then.” 

Quentin tried to stand but the pressure in his head had other plans and he fell backwards. “Fuck. I’m so dizzy.” Eliot reached down and scooped him up like he weighed no more than 10 pounds and took him over to the couch and sat him down. He took off his jacket and then sat beside him, pulling him into his chest. “My poor Q. You’re in so much pain. I can’t bare it.” He maneuvered Quentin until he was practically laying in his lap and pulled a blanket over him. With a quick flick of his wrists he made the room dark. Quentin felt some instant relief but the pounding was still there. Eliot’s hands were in his hair now, slowly massaging his head with pressure, using his nails lightly. Quentin closed his eyes and buried his face into Eliot. “Shhh. Just sleep.” Eliot continued to stoke his head until he drifted off. He looked over at Penny. “Thanks for calling me. He would’ve let himself be miserable if you didn’t.” Penny smiled and shook his head. “Dude is stubborn.” Eliot laughed lightly. “I can’t argue with that.”


End file.
